


“Who here, is ticklish?”

by Anxiously_Emo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiously_Emo/pseuds/Anxiously_Emo
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC!ALSO MILD SWEARING!!





	“Who here, is ticklish?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I spelt Chouji’s name wrong the whole fic. I just realized AFTER I WROTE THE WHOLE DARB THING!!  
> Also, mild swearing.  
> I forgot what Shika’s dad’s name was.  
> Sorry! :/

Naruto had already gathered Choji, Sakura, and for some reason Sasuke. Shikamaru was chilling listening to his father, Choji's father and Kiba's father chat about anything and everything. From training, to Kiba being an idiot was he was younger, to something stupid they did while young. Naruto went straight up to Shikamaru, tapped him on the shoulder and asked "Shikamaru, will you come on a walk with us?"  
Shikamaru pretended to think about it. He already knew the answer, but he wanted them to think that he would go.  
"Sorry, but no," he stated flatly.  
His father smirked, leaned towards him, and whispered something in his ear. Shikamaru looked shocked, almost scared, for a split second, but he quickly changed his expression back to its normal "I really don't care" look.  
None of the others were paying much attention. Except of course Sakura and Neji. They both noticed the sudden fear that had washed over Shikamaru's face. Sakura looked over at Neji, hoping he saw the look, and whispered in his ear,  
"Did you see that?"  
"Yeah, what was he saying?" He whispered back,  
"I hope it's nothing bad," Sakura whispered. Shikamaru broke the awkward silence by saying  
"Fine... I'll go."  
Everyone was shocked about his sudden change of mind, but most of them were overjoyed.  
"Well then let's go!" Naruto yelled, clearly very excited.  
"You guys go on, we will catch up," Neji said. After they had left, and Sakura was sure they wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking about, the pair walked up to the three fathers.  
"Umm, sir. Could you tell me and Neji what you whispered in Shikamaru's ear that got him so scared?"  
Shikamaru's father chuckled,  
"But you haven't heard it from me, got it?" Both Neji and Sakura nodded,  
"Well," he started, leaning back, "First, let's get something's straight, Shikamaru's extremely ticklish-"  
"What?" Sakura interrupted, extremely confused, "but he's Shikamaru, dark, always brooding, never wants to do anything. And he's TICKLISH?"  
Shikamaru's father chuckled once more,  
"Yup, I use it against him often, he doesn't want to do something, give him a little poke in the side. He'll do anything, it's quite funny."  
Sakura thought about it, Shikamaru laughing hysterically? That's something she would want to see for herself.  
"So you threatened him to go?"  
"You could kind of say that."  
"Thank you sir, we should be off to catch up with the others," Neji said, he turned around and headed off into the direction the others left in.  
"Yes, thank you sir," Sakura followed him, and soon enough, they caught up with the others. They were just walking and talking, well Naruto was talking away about something, Shikamaru was kind of listening, Sasuke was putting in his opinion here or there, and Choji was, of course, stuffing his face with chips.  
"Hey guys!" Sakura said pleasantly,  
"Oh, hey Sakura!" Naruto replied,  
"We were just talking!"  
"Mmhmm!" Choji agreed, mouth full of chips. And they continued walking. They walked for about an hour, then they decided it was time to go home,  
"Hey guys, stay here for a sec." Sakura and Neji whispered. They stayed. All except Shikamaru.  
"So you know when we asked if Shikamaru wanted to come on a walk with us?" Neji started,  
"Yeah, so?" Naruto said, clearly missing the point.  
"Well, just before Shikamaru changed his mind did you see his dad whisper something in his ear?" Sakura continued for Neji.  
"No," Naruto, and Choji said together.  
"Yeah," Sasuke murmured, "he looked scared afterwards, but I didn't think much of it."  
"Well," Neji said, "when we stayed back, we asked his dad what he said, and he said that Shikamaru is ticklish, and he was basically threatening to tickle him."  
For once, Naruto was speechless, he just stood there, trying to process what information he had been given. Choji just chuckled, he kind of knew, where he once poked his side when he was sleeping, and Shikamaru had woke up in an instant, small, quiet giggles pouring out.  
"And why do we need to know this?" Naruto asked, still quite confused.  
"Well, his dad also said that if we wanted him to do something, but he didn't want to, all we had to do was give him a few pokes on his side, and he'd do anything." Neji said,  
"So we could potentially control him?" Sasuke asked, kind of amazed, he would not have expected Shikamaru to be ticklish, let alone THAT ticklish, heck, Sasuke was ticklish, just not too bad, just enough to get him laughing.  
"Wait, I've never thought about this before," Sakura said, "who else is ticklish that we know?"  
Naruto and Sasuke became very fidgety after she asked that, in Sakura's opinion. She nodded to Choji and Neji, who quickly pounced onto the two boys. There was a struggle, and Choji's weight kept Naruto down, but Neji couldn't keep Sasuke down. Sakura decided that while Sasuke was distracted, it would be better to tickle him. She reached out and gave him a few pokes, just below his ribs. He froze for an instant, but it was just enough for Neji to pin him on the ground. Sakura was very excited to be so close to Sasuke, and to hear his laugh the most. She felt a bit evil, but she loved it this way.  
"Hmmm, what have we got here, two ticklish ninja? I think I might have to test it." Sakura said, trying to make this a bit more interesting. Neji looked down at Sasuke and smirked, the poor guy was trying so hard to wiggle his way free, panic etched across his face.  
"Hey Choji, hows Naruto doing?" Neji called out, Choji looked down Naruto seemed to be deciding whether to let this happen, or to try to get free,  
"Can't really tell, let's wait, see how this turns out."  
"I wonder who I should go for first?" Sasuke? Or Naruto?" Sakura said mischievously, she had already decided to do Naruto first, but she wanted the anticipation to be high.  
She winked at her helpers who quickly covered their captives eyes.  
"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously, "w-what are you doing?"  
She then pounced on Naruto, digging her fingers into his armpits, hoping she had found a good spot.  
"Sahahahakkuraha!!! Nohohoho!! Staahahahap!! Pleheheasehehe!! It tickles!!" Sakura smirked,  
"It's supposed to Naruto."  
She then switched to his stomach, scribbling and scratching her fingers all over it. It was less ticklish than his underarms, but it was enough to keep him giggling.  
"Pleheheheheaassee Sahahahakkurahahaha! I'll do ahahanything! NO!"  
She had switched to his neck, but he scrunched up his shoulders, because he knew the moment she touched his neck, he'd be done. So she tickled back under his arms. He squeezed his arms to his side and bam, her fingers were at his neck, but by his reaction you'd think she was killing him.  
"IM SAHAHAHARYY PLEHEHEHEAAHAHAHSSSEEE!!" Naruto howled with laughter, Choji decided to help and scratched his finger nails in his underarms. Naruto lost it, it tickled so much that his laughter became silent. The only sounds he was able to make were small "ple-"s and "Sak-" she noticed this and stopped, but kept tapping her fingers on his neck, to keep him in a constant state of giggles. Also, enough to keep him from saying anything stupid, because if he did, oh he would get the worst ever tickling he could imagine.  
He took deep gasping breaths,  
"Sakura, why!?!?" Instead of answering, she went over to Sasuke. She kind of felt bad, with each step closer, the more scared he looked. It was the most emotion she had seen him display.  
"S-Sakura... y-you don't have t-to do this you know," he stuttered,  
"Ha, Sasuke you must be really ticklish for you to be stuttering" Naruto called out, "take it like-" he stopped. Sakura looked over. Choji had placed a single finger on his neck and was wiggling it. Choji chuckled,  
"At least we'll have something to shut him up now and then." Sakura turned back to Sasuke,  
"So Sasuke, looks like it's your turn."  
"Please Sakura, I... I'll do anything."  
She thought about it.  
"Nah. This is more valuable. I can find your weak spots." She decided to start on his neck, that didn't do much. Just shaking. She moved to his stomach and ribs, which produced cute squeaky giggles that he couldn't contain.  
"Aww Sasuke! Your adorable!" Sakura squealed, delighted.  
"Nohoho! I'm nohohot!" Sasuke giggled, he automatically regretted saying that though, where Naruto and Choji AND NEJI decided they wanted to tease him as well,  
"Awwww little giggles!"  
"Cootchie Cootchie Coo!"  
"Not so tough anymore, huh Sasuke?"  
With each tease, his face got more and more red, to the point where it looked like a tomato. Sakura noticed that the higher her fingers went, the louder his giggles became, so she brought them all the way up to his underarms. As soon as she touched them, he burst out in laughter, face becoming even more red. She froze in awe, so did the others, never in their life did any of them hear Sasuke laugh so freely. Sadly, because of them freezing, Sasuke was able to push Neji off of him, and get up.  
"Never," he said gasping for air, "please, never do that again."  
"But Sasuke, it's was fun, what's wrong with it?" Sakura asked, not seeing the point,  
"The problem was, I was laughing, like NARUTO, for heavens sake, it's just embarrassing." Sasuke explained,  
"How about, we'll only tickle you if we're alone." Sakura said, trying to make a deal. He sighed.  
"Fine. Just not too often okay?"  
"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"It's going to be quite a quiet week huh Naruto?" Choji asked Naruto,  
"Huh, I don't get what you mean. Is it a threat, or are we referring to Sa- NO STOP!!" Choji had once more went to tickle his neck, obviously enjoying himself,  
"Okay Naruto, if we think you are talking to much we'll tickle you. How about that?" Choji reasoned, he kinda just wanted an excuse to get Naruto to shut up.  
"No!" Naruto said, being stubborn, why would I do that? It's a stupid idea, it's just going to get me tickled! He thought, he crossed his arms.  
"Are you sure?" Choji asked, giving him a second chance.  
"Yes I'm sure, what do you mean?" Choji reached for his neck,  
"No no no no no! Okay okay! Sure! Deal! Whatever, just please don't!" Naruto begged. Sasuke chuckled,  
"What was it you were telling me before? Hmmm 'take it like a ninja'?" He mocked Naruto.  
"Why you little!" Naruto jumped at Sasuke and dug his fingers into his ribs. Sasuke's eye widened, no way was he losing to a loser like Naruto! But, he started giggling, similar to a little girl, Naruto thought. Sasuke bent over in his giggle fit, trying to get Naruto to stop.  
"Awe lil Sasuke! So useless to my lil tickle wickles? Can't even draw chakra!" Sasuke tried to shoot him a death stare but couldn't even keep a straight face. He was starting to run out of breath, and he was super embarrassed. Despite himself, he started to beg.  
"Plehehehease Naharuto! Just stohohop plehehehease!"  
"Okay, I'll stop. ONLY if you take back what you said, and you promise that you won't even try to get revenge." Naruto said, he knew if Sasuke wanted revenge, he would get it.  
"NEVER!" Sasuke cried, he would never take it back, but if he did then he would for sure get revenge. Or maybe not. Naruto was slowly climbing his hands up his ribs, teasing each one to make sure that Sasuke knew they were there.  
"Nonononononono! N-Naharuto! Plehehehease!"  
"Only on those terms," Naruto replied, enjoying himself. Sasuke thought about it for a second. But it was a second too long.  
"BHAHAHAHAHA NAHAHAHAHRUTOOHOHOHO! OKAY! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"  
"Thank you" Naruto said, and he pulled back his hands. Sakura, Neji and Choji were in the background very appalled. Sasuke taken down like that?  
"Well, now that you guys are done fighting, what are we going to do about Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, she really wanted to hear Shikamaru laugh, she heard Sasuke giggle, now it's Shikamaru's turn!  
"Okay, I have a plan," Neji explained the plan....

 

"Hey Shikamaru! Want to go on another walk today, like yesterday?" Naruto ran up to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shot his father a worried 'so I have to?' look.  
"Fine," he said, just to get away. They started down the trail.  
"Let's go grab the others, I went to get you first because I thought you'd take longest..." Naruto kept talking, meanwhile Shikamaru was getting wary, something is off he thought. But he didn't know what. Then, out of nowhere, a rustle of leaves above him and Neji and Sasuke have him pinned to the ground, they flipped him into his back so he would know he's not in danger.  
"What the hell guys!?!?!" He cried, startled.  
"Shikamaru, your fine, it's a harmless prank," Choji explained walking up to him.  
"Ugh, you're in on this too... what a drag." Shikamaru complained, totally relaxed.  
"And me and Sakura!" Naruto shouted from the corner of Shikamaru's eye. If he could, Shikamaru would've facepalmed. But, Sasuke has his hands pinned, while Neji has his feet.  
"Is there a reason that you have me pinned? Or can I go now?" He asked, getting bored.  
"Not yet, we want to do some experiments first," Sakura said. Now he was getting nervous, he started to struggle. Twisting from side to side, until he felt a single finger on his side. He jolted and quietly squealed a very high pitch that only Sasuke heard.  
"Pfffffffft-"  
"I swear to god if you laugh," Shikamaru warned.  
"Hahahaha!" Sasuke burst out laughing.  
"Ummm Sasuke? What happened?" Sakura asked.  
"Just do it again," Sasuke explained, "you'll see."  
She placed a single finger once more on his side, and gave it a quick wiggle. He squealed, once again, much louder this time.  
"Hey! Stop that!" He yelled, getting embarrassed.  
"Listen, if I had to go through this so do you." Sasuke told him, "I swear to god, Naruto is the most ticklish out of the two of us."  
"Hey! Remember which one of us won the fight!"  
"That wasn't fair! You went for my second worst spot!"  
"If I didn't you would've kept making fun of me!"  
"Well, I don't like giggling like a school girl!"  
"That's the point!"  
"Hmmf," Sasuke grumbled, "I'll get my revenge later." Of course at that moment Sakura decided to go for Shikamaru's underarms.  
"NO S-S-Sakura-a! P-pleas-se! Don't d-do it!" However his pleas fell on deaf ears, she dug right in and, low and behold, he started giggling.  
"S-sahahkurahaha! Nohoho!" He giggled.  
"Sasuke, he's as bad there as you are on your stomach!" Naruto exclaimed  
"Shhhhh! Shikamaru doesn't need to know that!"  
"Why not?"  
"Maybe I should tell him about your ticklish neck hmm?" Sasuke tried to divert the attention. As the boys bickered, Sakura kept exploring, she decided to try his stomach. It's going to be awkward, but hopefully worth it, she thought while pushing up his shirt.  
"S-S-Sakura!! NO P-P-PLEASE!" Maybe it was the plea or the panicked tone he used, but it caused the boys to stop arguing. She froze for anticipation... and... she struck, scratching and poking and prodding, he snorted, turned bright red and starting laughing, tossing his head back and forth.  
"I knew you were ticklish but not this much!" Choji teased Shikamaru, "it's like you're a ticklish ball of nerves, giggles." The others seemed to catch on to what he was doing, and started teasing him as well.  
They were enjoying themselves, except for Shikamaru of course, but suddenly he started to squirm much more frantically. Sakura stopped tickling his stomach and they all looked at Neji, who was working Shikamaru's shoe off.  
"Neheheheji! Nonononono plehehehease! Don't I-i-I I'm too t-t-t sensitive!" But his pleas didn't seem to stop Neji. He got Shikamaru's shoe off, and started to tease him.  
"Hmmm, these look veeeery ticklish, I wonder what would happen if I......" he paused for dramatization, "tickled the shit out of them!" He poked, scratched, scribbled his fingers expertly over his feet and toes.  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAH NEHEHEHEHEJIHEHEHE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!! DOHONT! IHIHIT TICKLES! NOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE!!" Shikamaru laughed and laughed. Everyone was in shock, Sasuke giggling and laughing (but he had always shown a bit more emotion than Shikamaru) was one thing, Shikamaru going insane from laughter, and giggling, and squealing? If Sakura told anyone, they wouldn't believe her. Shikamaru was starting to hyperventilate, and Neji noticed that and stopped.  
"You guys— are—- so dead," Shikamaru panted. Sasuke doubted it, but Naruto left, not wanting to be 'attacked' by Shikamaru.  
As soon as he caught his breath, Shikamaru tackled Sasuke to the ground.  
"So what was Naruto saying about your ticklish tum-tum?" He teased, a slight smile still ghosting his lips. Sasuke squeaked.  
"No! Uhmm I mean- ah nothing!" Shikamaru wasted no time in tickling his stomach, which once more produced squeaky little giggles.  
"It's a good thing your ticklish," Shikamaru teased, "or else I don't know what I would have done, Neji isn't neither is Choji. I'm not gonna try to catch Naruto either. But here we are, I've got a giggling Sasuke, I wonder what would happen if I-" he stopped suddenly, Sasuke was poking his side with a single finger. Shikamaru jumped off Sasuke.  
"Okay, Okay, okay, uhmm no need for that," Shikamaru said nervously. Sasuke got up, with a smirk on his face, "we should go now guys." And so they went back home.

 

 

A couple days later it seemed as though Shikamaru was avoiding them. So they went to his house.  
“Shikamaru, you’ve got to hang out with them!”  
“But dad, I laughed! Like they tickled me! You can’t just be like ‘Hey guys! Don’t tickle the shit out of me today please!’ Its awkward! Not to mention uncomfortable, and embarrassing.”  
“But Shikamaru they’re your friends! And if you won’t go out with them, I’ll do it.”  
“Ha like I care.”  
Creak  
Creak  
Creak  
“Wait you weren’t kidding.”  
“No I wasn’t Shikamaru. Are you going to go find them?”  
“But I don’t know where they are!”  
“I’ll ask again, are you going to find them?”  
“....Fine”  
“Thank you, But because you argued with me-”  
“No! I mean, I’m sorry! EEEEEEK”  
Bang  
“Dad! Gerrroff me!!”  
“You argued, you accept your punishment.”  
“Nyoooooo! Lemme go!”  
“Ten seconds. If you don’t stop begging it’ll be twenty.”  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA WHY THEHEHERE FIRST!?!?!”  
“There done, now go find your friends, and apologize.”  
“Fine” Shikamaru went down the stairs, and once he saw the group, he froze, his face turning into a tomato.  
“Uh-uhmm. H-hi guys. Wh-What are you doing here?”  
“We wanted to see if you wanted to go out somewhere with us!” Sakura said, and she rushed forward to give him a hug. He immediately became awkward and hugged her back.  
“Why are you hugging me?”  
“I just thought you needed it.”  
Naruto, however, was not liking this situation. His Sakura-chan hugging someone that wasn’t him? Not good. But he let it slide, Shikamaru did look pretty upset.  
“So let’s go do stuff!” Naruto yelled, and everyone agreed, leaving Shikamaru’s house. 

END


End file.
